Infinite Wolverine
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: The re-written origins of Wolverine in the Infinite Universe. It's a slightly different take to Wolverine, with a completely new origin for mutants. It serves as a prequel to my upcoming X-Men fic. It's a miniseries, so 6 issues long. Rated T for blood, language and themes. Written by InfiniteUniverse10.
1. Blood and Steel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THIS WORK!**

**Note: Here we go with Infinite Wolverine, my fifth series. It'll be different and similar to the comic's origin. This'll start right after WWII and hopefully tie into – or he'll at least appear in – Captain America. So let's begin…**

**INFINITE WOLVERINE**

**Blood and Steel**

"I'm the best there is at what I do…"

Two men stood facing each other, both gasping for air. The shorter pounced, three silver claws popping out from his knuckles on each hand. His claws ripped through the entire right shoulder of the taller one.

"…but what I do isn't very nice."

The taller threw the short away from him.

"Wolveriiine!" The taller roared as his shoulder began to heal.

"Sabretooth…" The shorter growled, his black bangs falling over one of his eyes.

" You're probably wondering how I got here…so, where should I start? I guess I'll start from the beginning…or at least the beginning of my memories…"

Wolverine and Sabretooth charged at each other, looking for the one thing they both lived for…blood.

"My name is Logan…codenamed Wolverine. This is my story."

**June 12, 1945, Canada**

It was a hot-ass summer, especially for Canada. James Howlett trudged his way through the seemingly everlasting forests.

"Must…get…back…" James growled. The war had ended but that didn't stop Nazi terrorists from suicide bombing a Canadian Military flight. James Howlett, Lucky Jim, was the lone survivor of the plane crash. And now he wanted to go home…

…But for Jim, it was never that easy.

"RROOAARR!" James quickly turned around; three bone claws popped from his knuckles as a cougar pounced on him.

They wrestled for just a few seconds before James' claws had managed to cut deep into the mountain cat's neck. James stood up, away from the beast.

His hands and claws were bloody. He was a good killer. That's what wars do to you; turn you into a killer.

He let the claws slide back into his hand as he felt his body for any wounds. He had a rather deep cut on his head…it was nothing. It had healed in a matter of seconds.

"Now, where the hell is that town?" Wolverine let in the scent of the forest. He recognized the scent of the trail he had been following before he was attacked.

He'd been traveling for days, with no food, and little water. He could survive in the wilderness for weeks without food or water, but it sucked. And he sure as hell was not going to wait that long for food. No, he as going to the nearest town he could find and if he had to he would steal food.

After all, it's not like anyone could fight him. The short, pale skinned man was different…and he knew it. He could heal from any wound, claws made of bone slid out from his knuckles on mental command. His senses were extraordinarily good.

He was a freak of nature but…he was an unbeatable and unkillable freak. He'd lived a long time and he still looked thirty. Actually, more like twenty-five.

James began to track the scent again, following the trail and waiting to see the most wonderful, holy thing since the war: peaceful civilization.

He wasn't attacked anymore and in just a few hours he found the town. Or what was left of it.

"What the hell?" James was standing on a small mountain staring down at what is…what was Cornberry Falls. It was a peaceful town in southern Canada where James had once visited. Now it was in ruin. The houses were burned and there was no sign of life. Logan smelled the air. It smelled like death.

"Yes, it is a piece of art, don't you think?" James spun around. A tall, thin man stood there wearing a white lab coat. The man was bald.

"You did this?" James growled.

"No, they did," The man pointed to a large number of soldiers who were slowly appearing on all sides of Wolverine, except his back, which was where the cliff was.

The bone claws slid out of James' knuckles with a _SNIKT!_

"What the hell are you doing?" James began to back up.

"Well, that's obvious. The real question is 'who the hell are we?' I am simply known as The Professor. Now, come with me James or do I have to take you by force," The man stated.

James looked around him; the soldiers were coming closer.

"Damnit, I don't know what you want with me but you're sure as hell not getting it easy!" James flipped the Professor off with his middle claw and jumped off the cliff.

"'The hell? Did he just kill himself?" One of the shoulders shouted.

"Of course not. Did you now listen to the debriefing? He has a healing factor!" The Professor said, shaking his head.

"What's a healing factor?" The soldier said dumbly.

"Just go you dumbass! Get him!"

"Yessir," The soldier said as all the other began to climb down the mountain.

**Down the Hill/Mountain**

"Damnit!" James said as he ripped his broken arm out of the ground. He looked up to see the soldiers climbing down the mountain, "Shit."

He stood up, his broken legs already healed, and he began to run. He ran until he thought he'd lost them, which happened to be for ten hours. It was the middle of the night and James climbed a tree and began to try to sleep.

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed James' throat and ripped him from the tree.

"'Thought you could get away that easy?" An extremely large and hairy man was grabbing Logan's throat, choking the life out of him.

Logan was beginning to slip into unconsciousness. The same soldiers as earlier were quickly gathering around him.

"I'm not that easy, bub." Wolverine kicked the man in the stomach, pushing off of him. His claws ripped out of his knuckles.

"Ya know, I just wanted a fuckin' vacation. But I can see with you people I'm gonna hav'ta fight for it," James charged at the large man. The soldiers all around him began to fire at Wolverine but he just shrugged off the bullets while he stabbed the man in the chest with both of his claws.

"You bitch!" The man said, puling James' claws out of his chest. He picked up and threw James at one of the soldiers, his chest healing.

The man got knocked unconsciousness from the force the small man was thrown. James hopped up and quickly wiped out all the soldiers around him.

"They were getting' annoying." James turned to the large man who was charging at him.

James dodge rolled to the side and jumped onto the man's back, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just call me Sabretooth," The man said, ripping James off his back.

"So, Lucky Jim, still feeling lucky?" The man said, while cutting through James' chest with his large nails. The nails were covered in silver.

"AARRGGHH!" James said while jumping away from Sabretooth, "What the hell did you do to yer nails?"

"Adamantium. A metal you're about to get extremely familiar with," Sabretooth ran up to James' and punched him in the face, blood gushed from his nose. James nose had already healed when he hit the ground, but that didn't stop James from slipping into unconsciousness.

The last thing James saw was Sabretooth's beast-like teeth in a large grin, "Welcome to Weapon X."

**Sometime Later, Somewhere in Canada**

James was woken by a splash of water…no, saliva, hitting his face.

"What the hell?" He opened his eyes. Sabretooth stood over him grinning widely, drool sliding down his face.

"You're awake. Good. I'll go get the Professor." The large man trudged out of the room.

James flexed, realizing metal strapped his arms and legs to the table. He struggled to get up.

"Damnit!"

Suddenly, the man, known as The Professor, James had seen the previous day entered the room.

"I'm glad that you're awake, James." The thin man said, "That means we can begin the procedure." The Professor grinned evilly.

He began to stalk around the table James was lying on, his hand tracing the side.

"James Howlett, Private in the Canadian Armed Forces. Fought with Captain America and helped defeat the organization known as HYDRA." He stopped and looked at James, "You have a very special gift, James."

And on cue, James let his bone claws slip from his forearms through to his knuckles.

"Yes, those wonderful claws. And let's not forget about that healing factor of yours," The Professor pulled a knife from his coat and cut deep into James' right hand. The wound healed immediately without James even flinching.

"You probably believe I'm here to kill you, or I am trying to take over the world. Well, none of that's true. I'm working with the CIA and the Canadian Secret Government Group, Department H. I believe you've heard of both of them. Now…"

"Cut to the chase! What the hell do ya need me for?" James interrupted the man.

"Well, to put it bluntly, the World's changing. I've been hired to help adapt the two countries, Canada and the U.S., to the change. I'm here to make super soldiers."

"Why do you need me?"

"I've already told you that…you're powers. The super soldier serum was lost. We can't give someone super powers anymore. Instead, I'm going to advance your powers. First by grafting adamantium to your bones and making you invincible…"

James growled, "What the hell is this adamantium I keep hearing about?"

"Adamantium is the most strong, dense, and tough metal alloy on the planet. I plan to make you an unstoppable killing machine with it."

James looked the Professor right in the eyes, "So that's what you did with Sabretooth?"

The Professor began to laugh, "No, he's not important enough for that! We did add an adamantium coating to his nails, but the full skeleton treatment, of course not! No, there's a limited amount of adamantium and we were going to use it on the best we could get. You."

"Me…" James hated this. Just when he thought he was done with the military he's forced back into it, "Let me out of here! Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, don't pull that shit!" The Professor laughed again.

"I have a wife and a child!"

The Professor stopped laughing, "James, we know all about you're past. We know how you abandoned the woman as soon as you found out she was pregnant. And even if you still care for her, you won't be able to remember any of that soon…" The man grinned maliciously.

"What do you mean?" James had to go back to **her**. The war had made him realize just how important family was…he had to go back. He'd planned on it. But now…

"Goodbye, James. Sleep for now, you're going to need it. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Tomorrow you get turned into the best weapon in the world," The Professor laughed maniacally on his way out of the room.

"Come back and tell me what you're going to do! You bastard! Come back! Come back!" A single tear glimmered in James' eye, "Come back…"

**The Next Day**

James had been up for the last two hours, trying to get out of his metal clasps. They wouldn't budge.

Two soldiers entered the room with Sabretooth.

"Let me out of here!" James screamed.

"Ooh, somebody's mad…" Sabretooth smiled, "I guess I have to use anesthesia anyway," Sabretooth punched James in the face, knocking him out.

James awoke sometimes later in a large cylindrical glass tube, a strange thick liquid suspending him from the ground.

He tried to speak but his mouth was covered by a breathing apparatus. He tried to move, but he realized immediately he was under the influence of a strong sedative.

_Damn…_He thought.

James heard The Professor state, "He's awake. Start the adamantium bone grafting process."

James then noticed multiple tubes sticking into his body. Silver liquid began to run through the tubes and…

His bones burned like fire.

He tried screaming but nothing came out. He lashed out, the sedative suddenly seeming to wear off.

James began to fade into unconsciousness…

And then his heart stopped.

"Weapon X…He's dead!"

**Note: Ooh, yeah! Cliffhanger! I've decided this is going to be a miniseries…for now! I hope you enjoyed reading this! There's not much to explain, but I do have plans to really change up Wolvie's story! Please review!**

**Next: The Ultimate Killer**


	2. The Ultimate Killer

**DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS WORK!**

**Note: After realizing that this was one of my most demanded series I realized I needed to update. So here I am…updating…with chapter 2…yeah…Well, in case all of you faithful readers didn't know, writing can be a bitch. The whole typing part of it. So I'm a slow updater, not because I'm a slow typer, but because typing is just annoying. But I am going to make a promise to you, my faithful readers, that by June 1, 2012 a large chunk of my series will have gotten through the first arc. Not all of them, but about half of them. Check my account page for more details on that. And please review! Seriously!**

**INFINITE WOLVERINE**

**The Ultimate Killer**

_Black…total darkness…no sight…and then…light! So much…still can't see…where am I? Who am I? Lab coats…white lab coats…men…talking…about something…some letter…X? Sudden realizations…they're talking about me…about me…who am I?_

"He's awake, sir," Dr. Wilton Gladwell reported.

A tall, bald man suddenly turned away from a screen to Dr. Gladwell.

"Good, it's about time," The man, only known as The Professor, walked right up to the tank in which a naked man was floating, so that his large beak-like nose was inches away from the face of the man. The man was short, but extremely muscular. Dark hair covered his entire body and veins bulged from his arms and legs. A large breathing apparatus covered his face.

The Professor said calmly, "Hello. Can you understand me?"

_Man talking to me? I…I do understand him…I simply nod my head as a reply…I wonder…who is he?_

"Good," The Professor turned to Dr. Stillwell, "Write down in the progress report that the mental…"

_I can not understand much of what the man is saying…some scientific words…science…what is it…I know what science is…I…why am I trapped in here…what is going on? Anger…anger…I see red…_

"Sir, something is wrong…the Subject…he's freaking out!" One of the many men in lab coats in the room shouted.

"What?" The Professor turned the man in the tube.

Suddenly, three large silver claws pop out of each of the man's hands. The man attempts to scream and quickly cuts open the large glass tank. He pulls off the apparatus on his face and emerges from the tank.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The man roars.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with this…" seemingly out of nowhere, a muscular man with short blonde hair tackles the roaring "Subject." This man is Victor Creed, Sabretooth.

_I am tackled by another person…someone very strong…he pummels me with his fists till my arms collapse to the ground and my claws…how do I have claws?…become sheathed. The man stands up, away from me…as soon as he gets off I feel my face and chest healing from his strikes…how? I look at the tall, bald man. He is standing above me. _

_I attempt to stay awake and alert by talking…asking, "Whooo ammm I?" _

"_You are Weapon X-1. You are the perfect human. The Ultimate Killer. You are my path to glory…Now sleep, X-1. We have much to discuss…" I barely heard The Professor's last words before I slipped into unconsciousness._

"He's awake…again…" Dr. Gladwell stated as X-1's eyes fluttered open. X-1 was currently strapped to a large metal wall.

He flexed his muscles, to check his restraints, right as The Professor approached him, followed by Victor Creed.

"Good morning, X-1. Or should I say – good evening!" The Professor exclaimed, surprisingly upbeat.

X-1 sneered at the bald man, unresponsive. He let out a deep guttural growl.

"Can you understand me?" The Professor repeated the words he'd said an unknown amount of time ago.

X-1 this time did not respond at all.

"I'm afraid you may have broken him, Sabretooth," The Professor addressed the larger man.

"Fuck that. He's just giving you the silent treatment," Victor Creed growled.

"Oh really…" The Professor suddenly slapped X-1, "Speak!"

Three silver claws popped out of X-1's knuckles as he was hit. He struggled against his restraints but was unsuccessful and eventually replied, "Fuck you."

"Better…" The Professor began, "Now tell me, X-1, do you remember anything…anything at all…"

"Yeah, I remember that slap you just gave me, and getting tackled and beaten by that douche," X-1 replied grimly.

"Smart ass," Victor chuckled.

The Professor took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, "Anything before that?"

X-1 sighed and said, "Nope. Nothing…nothing at all."

"Hm…interesting," The Professor stated as if he had won the lottery, "You see, X-1. I believe in honor and morality, so I believe I shouldn't lie to you. The very reason you can't remember your past is because you are, in the simplest terms, a clone."

"What?" X-1 searched his brain for the meaning of the word, still a little shaky on language.

"Yes, you see, there was an old friend of mine. He was special. He had these little bone claws and this special little healing factor. He came to me because he wanted to be a hero. Well, I was going to enhance his healing factor as well as give him an indestructible skeleton but on the, how shall I say it, operation table he died. To honor his memory I decided I would clone him and complete the project and create a **real** hero...that would be his legacy. So it took many years but we succeeded and created you…Weapon X-1. We grafted the adamantium – I think that word will be familiar to you – to your bones at creation. My friend's name was James Howlett."

Everything the man said to him ringed true to X-1's ears but at the same time, he felt he shouldn't trust or believe the man.

"So, X-1, I am offering you this chance…do you want to be a hero?"

X-1 thought it through, and unable to decide because of his lack of memories realized he had no choice but to accept the man's offer.

"Fine. But what 'm I to go by? What will be my name? Def'nitely not James Howlett." X-1 said in a deep gravelly voice, like that of an ex-smoker.

"Heroes have no need for names. Nobody knew Captain America's name till after his death." That name rung through his head…he felt as if he heard it before. Suddenly, the image of a man in red, white and blue filled his brain. And then another name came to mind…one that seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"My name'll be Logan. And if I'm going to be your – and don't lie, bub – soldier, then I get to have a name."

"Fine, whatever suits you. But yes, as you stated, you will be a soldier. My soldier. Don't you ever forget it…" The Professor stated as he began to walk off, followed by Victor Creed.

"Wait," Logan stopped the Professor, "Before you go I have a question…"

"Ask away."

"Is it just going to be an' him?"

"No, I've managed to assemble a team over the past couple decades…"

Logan was shocked, "Decades…"

"What's the date?" Logan exclaimed.

"December 15, 1968."

**December 15, 1978, Ten Years Later**

"Happy Deathday to you! Happy Deathday to you! Happy Deathday dear Wolveriiiine! Happy Deathday to yoooouuuuu! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wade Wilson, Deadpool, laughed like a maniac. He **was **a maniac.

"Shut the hell up, bub!" Logan growled as he hurtled through the air. Following just behind him was Deadpool and then Sabretooth and last was Silver Fox. They all were currently suicide diving off of a helicopter to their next mission.

They hit the ground one by one. The impact would have immediately killed any other person on the planet but not those four.

After Logan had joined Weapon X, The Professor created an artificial healing factor serum and used it on the three other Weapon X members. They all healed as fast as Logan.

All four members quickly rose, already healed, and began to run through the extremely dense Canadian forest they were in. Their current objective was to take out a Russian terrorist organization factory that was set in Canada, currently creating nuclear weapons.

"Team X, the factory is exactly 21 meters in front of you," All four members head The Professor's voice through their ear pieces, "Get in plant the C4 and get out."

"Yes, sir," Wolverine replied. He was dressed in an orange and black stealth suit designed to keep him hidden and to provide extra limberness for quick reactions and escapes.

As the team approached the facility, Deadpool began to get quieter and quieter, to all the other members relief.

"Are you guys sure we're…"

"Shh…" Sabretooth held up a finger to Deadpool's mouth and pointed just in front of them.

A large building was surrounded by dozens of guards, each holding an AK47.

"Move in," Wolverine ordered. All of them hopped out of the bush they were hiding in.

Bullets flew through the air and blood flooded the snowy ground below. Limbs began to cover the ground and all the guards were dead before an alarm could be raised.

"Damn, we're good," Deadpool laughed.

"Will you shut up or do I need to shut you up?" Wolverine held up his currently blood-soaked claws to Deadpool's face.

"*Gulp* I'll be quiet Mister Crazy-Man-With-Claws…"

"Ya' better be, bub," Wolverine proceeded to lead the team into the building.

"Can we please kill him?" Wolverine whispered to his lover, Silver Fox.

"Not yet, we still need him." Silver Fox purred.

"Heh, stop joking," Sabretooth grinned widely, exposing his razor-sharp teeth.

"You know I can hear you, this is a frickin' fanfic for God's sake!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Wolverine growled.

"Nothin'." Deadpool laughed.

Suddenly, they were surrounded on all sides by soldiers. A lone man walked out of the shadows of the corner of the room they were in.

He had a thin black beard and the hair on his head was graying.

"Hello, Team X…correct?" The man spoke with a heavily Russian accented voice, "I am Aleksander Lukin. And you all are dead."

The soldiers all began to fire, giving Team X little time to respond. They were all engulfed by bullets. After a minute of firing Aleksander called the soldiers off.

The four of them lay on the ground bloody, unable to move. Wolverine forced his head up; his mask was torn in half.

"You're going to fucking die…" Wolverine spit out blood.

"In your wildest dreams," Aleksander turned to his men, "Pick them up. Take them away! Find a way to kill them!"

All of their wounds were already healing but still they couldn't stop themselves from being taken away.

As they were being dragged away, Wolverine flipped Aleksander off with his claws, "You're going to burn in hell for this…mark my words…"

**Note: There you go! Chapter 2 of 6! I wonder could it be true…could Wolverine really be a clone and not the original? The answer may not be what you're expecting! In the next issue there will be lots of action, blood and death. Wolvie will start to realize he's not on the right side, and so much more…maybe…Hahaha!**

**Next: Captive**


	3. Captive

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been dealing with numerous other stories and sort of forgot about this one…which is odd because I enjoy writing it. This chapter there'll be some hints at huge revelations I hope to reveal over the course of this mini-series. And one of them being a hint-hint, new origin for mutants. Anyone who read my "READ THIS!" This in my old X-Men fic knows what I'm talking about. Oh, and also I'm planning on explaining "comic issue covers" as I have done in other series.**

**1 Cover- James, bone claws unsheathed, surrounded by soldiers. The view is a front on look at James.**

**2 Cover- Wolverine standing over a dead "Lukin-Soldier," his adamantium claws painted red with blood, and screaming out into the night. The words "The Ultimate Killer" planted in the bottom.**

**3 Cover- Logan, out of costume, reaching through bars, claws unsheathed, at an unknown person; their shadow just barely giving away the image of… "tentacles."**

_Bright, blinding, white-hot light and then…_

"Cockle doodle doo! Rise and shine, gorgeous!"

Logan awoke to an image that would scar his mind forever more.

Deadpool's head.

And no, we're not talking, 'Looking right at you in a creepy but-with-your-head-still-attached' kind of look. Deadpool's head was completely severed from his body, lying on a table, his disgustingly scarred face looking right into Logan's eyes, smiling.

"Shut the hell up, 'Pool?" Logan growled, after taking a few seconds to get over the shock of what he was looking at.

"Y'know, Logie-bear," The severed head went on, "I think that pretty much makes up 50% of what you say to me: 'Shut up, Deadpool!'" Deadpool imitated Logan's gravelly voice.

"Not happy with that?" Logan asked and Deadpool shook, or at least as much as a severed head could, his head.

Logan grinned meanly, "Fine, how's this? Shut the hell up or I'll make you shut up!"

"And that makes up the other 50% of the crap you say to me…threats!" Deadpool's severed head laughed.

Logan briefly looked around the room. He was strapped to a wall, overlooking a dark room. To his right was the rest of Deadpool's body strapped to the wall. To his left were both his and Deadpool's costumes. Both assassins were currently dressed in raggedy pants only.

"Where are we? Where are the others? And how did you get like that?" Logan sent a barrage of questions to Deadpool.

"Where? Captured in some dude named Aleksander Lukin's hidden base. The others? No effin' idea! And me and my beautifully severed head? Well, they're trying to kill us. They cut off my head and were unhappy to find out that I was still alive and well!"

"Yay us…" Logan muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"How do we get out of here?" Logan asked.

"Oh, that's the best part! We can't! Y'see, you're currently strapped to a wall, unable to move. And me, well, I could certainly move my body, even with a severed head, but it's still strapped to the wall!" Deadpool replied joyfully.

"So, we're screwed?" Logan asked his last question.

"Pretty much!"

_Damnit! _Logan thought, _There's got to be some way to get out of here!_

And right as Logan began to devise an escape plan the doors to the room opened and in walked Aleksander Lukin and three armed guards.

"Well, it looks like you've finally woken up, Rosomakha," Lukin addressed Logan with the Russian word for Wolverine, "I am glad. I see you've noticed your friend's…appearance," Lukin motioned to Deadpool.

"Y'know, when you said you were going to help me shave off those extra pounds, I never imagined you meant this," Deadpool quipped.

"Shut up," Lukin slapped the disgustingly annoying head, "Now, back to business. It seems you are impossible to kill. My men have tried everything: death by asphyxiation, death by burning, death by stabbing, severed limbs, nothing works. Since that is so, I have changed my mine. I will give you two options: Tell me everything you know about your employer and walk out of here a free man, or refuse and be tortured for the rest of your miserable life."

Logan smirked, "I choose option three: cut off your ugly head and go back to doing what I do best."

"Pity," Lukin motioned for his men to begin to head out, "I'll be back in ten minutes for your first round of torture. We'll see if we can change that stubborn mind of yours."

Lukin left, followed by his men, and again Logan and Wade were the only two left in the room.

"Well, we got in over our **heads **didn't we?" Wade quipped.

"Shut up!" Logan ordered as he attempted to think of a way out of their confines.

_Anyway…doesn't matter what I have to do. I…that's it! Only one chance though, because if I don't move fast enough my healing factor will permanently fuck me over._

And with a sudden cracking noise, Logan dislocated his shoulders and pushed his arm through the metal sockets binding him.

"'Bout damn time someone does something to get us out of this shit hole," Logan muttered, quickly relocating his shoulders and, using his adamantium claws, cutting open his leg restraints.

"WOO! Go, Wolvie!" Deadpool cheered, "Now, if you'd be so nice as to reattach my head to my…thank you." Deadpool smiled crazily as Logan begrudgingly put his head onto his body.

"And here's your mask," Logan tugged the mask over 'Pool's face, making it impossible for the Merc with the Mouth to either talk or see.

"Dmansjkfnejiwnskd," Deadpool muttered incoherently as Logan cut open his restraints.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the nuke factory…

"DAMNIT!" Lukin cursed, looking down on a computer screen at the escaping Logan and Wade Wilson, "Somebody go kill them!" Lukin ordered and numerous soldiers began to run downstairs towards the escapees.

"You know, they're all going to die. The Wolverine is angry, and he doesn't play nice when he's angry," A heavily Russian-accented voice came from the shadows behind Aleksander Lukin.

"THEN YOU DEAL WITH HIM!" Lukin screamed, still panicking.

"It would be my honor…"

And out from the shadow emerged a hideous, white-skinned face, metallic tentacles encircling a crimson Ω on his chest.

Downstairs, the doors to Logan and Wade's holding room slammed open and in came a dozen soldiers, heavily armed.

Wolverine and Deadpool charged at the soldiers. Unarmed, Deadpool simply broke the soldiers' necks while Wolverine gutted them, their blood spilling onto the floor below.

After all this was done, Logan and Wade left their room and stood still for a second.

"Where are the others?"

Wade grinned under the mask, "Well, considering the laziness of the author, I'm betting they're in the room right next to us!" Deadpool kicked down the conveniently placed door next to their room.

And inside the room was indeed Silver Fox and Sabretooth, lying face-up on metal tables.

"Took you long enough," Sabretooth rudely stated.

Logan came over and first cut out Silver Fox, who kissed him in thanks, and then Sabretooth, "I'd watch that mouth 'a yours, bub. It might jut get you inta' trouble."

"I'd watch where you point those claws," Sabretooth threatened, swiping Logan's adamantium claws away from his face.

"Victor, don't start with…"

"Please, stop it, Logan!" Silver Fox pulled Logan away, "We're all in a bad mood. It's not everyday we get captured, but you don't need to take it out on Sabretooth."

"Are you kidding me? He…"

"Shush…" Silver Fox ordered, finishing the conversation.

Now, onto a different subject, Silver Fox addressed the entire group, "Where to now?"

"Out." Logan grimaced.

"We finish the mission," Creed said simultaneously as the clawed killer.

"Creed, that's not…"

"Logan!" Silver Fox interrupted her lover again, "No arguing! Victor is right. We have to finish the mission, otherwise the Professor will have our heads."

Logan muttered a few curse words under his breath, but nodded his head in agreement, "Let's go then."

Wade grinned crazily, "Whoo! I'm gettin' excited! It's about time for the…"

"…Boss Battle, bitches!" Deadpool declared, half an hour, a dozen severed limbs and a few destroyed weapon storages later.

Standing firmly in front of Team X was a tall, muscular, pale-white-skinned man.

"I am Omega Red, your death." The man stated simply in a thick Russian accent.

"Death my ass," Sabretooth growled, and sprung at Omega Red. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a metallic tentacle burst from Red's hand and struck Sabretooth, knocking him away.

"Wha' the hell?" Sabretooth mumbled, a little dazed.

"My turn," Wolverine grinned, unsheathing his claws. He lunged but was caught mid-leap by Omega Red's tentacle, which currently protruded from Wolverine's chest.

Deadpool turned to Silver Fox, "So, Silvie, what'cha say you and me go all gung-ho on this guy."

"Wilson, quiet. Attack," Silver Fox replied, angered by her lover's injury.

"Yes ma'am," Deadpool cocked two pistols he'd taken from soldiers and began to fire an obscenely unrealistic amount of ammo at the Russian terrorist.

Omega Red collapsed to the ground after the onslaught of bullets finished coming, many wounds in his chest.

"Oh, baby, who's the best greek-letter-color-man killer? I am!" Deadpool cheered, approaching and then looking down at Red's seemingly lifeless body.

"How the hell did Wilson get him so easily?" Sabertooth complained, massaging his neck.

"He didn't." A second tentacle burst from Omega Red's hand and encircled Deadpool. A thick red glow began to emerge from the metallic limbs, and Deadpool's body slumped, as Red's wounds healed.

"What the hell!" Wolverine impaled the healing Russian. While attempting to end the man's life, Wolverine was grabbed by the second tentacle, and soon his body began to weaken as Red's strengthened.

"What the hell are you doing to them?" Silver Fox cried, firing an assault rifle she too had taken off a soldier at Omega Red. Sabretooth lunged at the, currently unknown to them, Russian mutant.

Omega Red simply took their attack, standing still, laughing maniacally as he absorbed the two Team X members' life energy.

"Hahahaha! I am gifted with the unnatural ability to absorb living creature's strength to add to my own. I am quite lucky to have found two strong superhumans like myself to feed on," Omega Red kicked Sabretooth away, "Oh, I forgot to mention I have superhuman strength and speed."

Omega Red nodded to the tentacles emerged from his hands as Silver Fox reloaded and Sabretooth stood up, "These were given to me by my employer, Aleksander Lukin, who you all know. He is a man of great dreams and great potential. He…"

"Shut the hell up!" Sabretooth roared, lunging faster than the eye could see at Omega Red, and ripping his tentacles in half.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Sabretooth cried out in rage, giving in to his primal instincts.

Omega Red screamed in pain, pushing Sabretooth away before he could hurt him more.

Wolverine and Deadpool still lay collapsed on the ground, panting and attempting to gain consciousness.

"Burn, demon," Silver Fox said, tossing away her gun and producing a Moletav Cocktail. She threw it at the injured mutant, who cried out in pain as his body burned away.

Wolverine now awake, stumbled over to Omega Red's burning form, "Heh, 'though you could kill us, did you? 'Take a lot more than your shitty metal dicks to end me."

Red continued to scream and Silver Fox wrapped her arm around Wolverine, "Let us go, lover. Leave him to burn."

And they did, Deadpool surprisingly quiet as they left.

Eventually, after trashing numerous rooms, came to a large lab. On both walls was a line of large glass cylinders, something that brought back bad memories for Logan. Inside the cylinders were children, all white-skinned.

"Omega Blue," Sabretooth read off one of the labels, "'Must be clones of that freak."

"Somethin' like that," Logan agreed, observing them.

"We gotta kill 'em," Sabretooth replied.

"What?" Logan suddenly spun around.

"You heard me. We kill 'em," Sabretooth said.

"What the hell are you saying? We don't kill children!" Logan unsheathed his claws.

Sabretooth cut open one of the large tubes and grabbed hold of one of the children by its head, "These aren't children. They're weapons. And we were sent to destroy the weapons." Sabretooth swiftly ripped out the child's heart, "Like this."

Logan lunged at Victor Creed, his claws at his throat, "Don't you dare do that again, you monster!" Sabretooth just grinned cruelly.

"Logan!" Silver Fox shouted, "Get off of Victor! He's right! This is our job."

Sabretooth's smile grew, "Looks like your lady's smart, Logan. I would take those claws off me if I were you, otherwise you might lose 'em."

Logan turned away from Sabretooth and to Silver Fox, "You agree with him, Fox? How can you? This…this is evil!"

"It's what we do, Logan," Silver Fox explained, "It's our job. Yes, it's not…nice…but we must do it or no one else will."

"I can't believe you…" Logan muttered, turning to Wade.

"I'm with those two wack jobs." Wade happily stated, "'Cuz, y'know, this is supposed to cause conflict for you, the hero."

For once Logan didn't make a snarky reply and simply walked away, "Fine. But I'm not doin' in any of 'em. You all get to the dirty deed."

"That's all right, love," Silver Fox replied, as she and the others gunned and down and choked out the remaining test-tube children.

Just over thirty seconds later, the team regrouped outside of the lab.

"You all leave."

"What?" Silver Fox asked, unsure of what her lover had just said.

"I said: LEAVE!" Logan shouted, his back to them, "Do whatever the hell you want! I'll finish here! I'll kill Lukin!"

"Logan, I don't understa…"

"LEAVE OR I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE!" Logan growled, turning his claws on Silver Fox.

Sabretooth smiled a toothy grin, "The man's got issues. Fine. Leave 'im be, Foxie. Let him have some alone time."

"I…"Silver Fox looked first at Logan's claws, and then into his eyes, "I understand. We'll go now."

And the trio left, Deadpool singing the entire time, "Baby, baby, baby, ooohhh! Yeah, baby, baby, baby, oooohhh! Won'tcha just be mine, mine, mine…"

And Logan stood there for a brief time, thinking over everything. His life. His work. His love.

And then it came. The scent of enemies.

And just like that Logan was drawn back into battle, more feral than ever. Everyone he encountered was sliced till there was nothing but goo left. And after an hour of endless rage, primal fury, Logan arrived at his destination: he found Aleksander Lukin.

"So, you found…" Lukin began, but before he could finish the sentence Logan was standing in front of him, his claws unsheathed and bloody…

…The scientist's head rolling on the ground.

"Mission accomplished," Logan growled, walking ever so slowly away towards the future, where he hoped he would learn a little more about himself…about his past…about right and wrong…

And about that truth. The truth of everything.

That white, hot truth.

**Note: Whoo! Halfway through this miniseries! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hinted at a lot to come….and I meant a lot. Especially the beginning and the end. Something big about not just this story, but about all mutants and the X-Men in the Infinite Universe. Something hinting towards mutants' origin. Also, sorry if this chapter felt short or rushed! I kind of realized last minute that it did!**

**Next: I can't say too much without spoiling the epicness of it all, but Wolverine makes a big decision…one that'll change his life forever! And…somebody dies!**

**Title: The Harsh Truth of Lies**

**Cover: Logan looking in the mirror, seeing two reflections. One of himself in his X costume, and one of a man, who looks just like him but with shorter hair, in an army uniform.**


	4. The Harsh Truth of Lies

**Note: Review!**

**Cover: Logan looking in the mirror, his reflection cut in half. The left side, him in his Weapon X uniform. The right side is a man who looks just like him, but with shorter hair and in an army uniform.**

"Huf, huf, huf, huf."

Explosions shook the ground as Logan raced forward. He was dressed in simple army fatigues and a Thompson SMG lay on his back, attached by a leather strap thrown over his shoulders. Sweat poured down his pale voice as he traversed the rough forest.

Somewhere to Logan's right, a man screamed. He didn't have time to react, to think, he kept running. He couldn't stop. If he did, he'd never have a chance. He'd never have a chance to get home…

…To get to his wife and son.

Logan heard a brief whistling noise before feeling a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He'd been shot. Damn, did it hurt, but he couldn't stop. He kept running. Guilt, fear and pain couldn't keep him from returning home. He was going to survive.

Someone's voice rang through his head, "It's a suicide mission. Once you're in, there's no way out. We've already ordered a casket for you boys. You'll be honored in death, and your family's repaid immensely. All that's left for you to worry about is the mission…isn't that right, James?"

James…who the hell was James? Suddenly, another sharp pain, this time in Logan's thigh. He fell to the ground. Logan cried out in pain. A shadow overtook his vision; someone was standing in front of him.

When Logan looked up, all he saw was the end of a barrel of a gun. No, this couldn't be the end! He knew the mission was supposed to be suicide, but he'd taken that as a joke. He had to get home. He'd abandoned her…he had to tell her he was sorry…he had to meet his baby boy! Oh God, this couldn't be the end…this couldn't…

_BLAM!_

Pain, insufferable pain. Logan just wanted it to end. Something…some sound rang in his ears, almost like a bird's cry. White, hot light came over his sight and suddenly all his pain was gone. Was this heaven? Was he dead? Was he…

More white light, and an intense burning sensation. Logan could almost swear he could see something else through it all…some sort of fiery bird…and then…

"AGH!"

Logan jerked awake, drenched in sweat. He glanced at his surroundings. Silver Fox turned abruptly in bed beside him, readjusting.

"What the hell…?" Logan whispered. It had all been a dream. But it couldn't have been just that. It felt like more…almost like a memory.

Logan silently slipped out of bed. Silver Fox didn't stir. She was still exhausted from their previous mission. Logan took a deep breath and went over to his simple wooden dresser, put on a raggedy white shirt and cargo pants, and left the room.

He needed to see the Professor. He needed answers.

**INFINITE WOLVERINE**

**The Harsh Truth of Lies**

Logan wandered the seemingly endless halls of The Facility. It was a large military-grade compound that seemed like something out of Greek Myths. Endless hallways leading to endless amounts of doors, all with a surprise behind them, whether it be Creed and his newest whore, Deadpool's #$%^ed up bedroom, or a lab full of experiments Logan didn't even want to think about.

At last Logan found the room The Professor always crept into during the night. No one was allowed in; no one knew what happened in there. The Professor's secrets were kept hidden behind that closed door.

Logan knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked again, this time calling, "Professor, open the #$%^ing door! We need to talk!"

Still no response. Logan tried the door. It was locked. He looked down at the lock and realized it was fairly simple, not some weird high-tech mumbo jumbo like in the rest of The Facility. With a flick of his wrist, Logan stuck his middle claw into the lock and twisted. It clicked. Logan tried the door again. It was still locked.

"What the hell…?" Logan pushed his shoulder against the door. It didn't budge. The mutant sighed, cracked his knuckles, and let his claws emerge from his hands. With a few quick swipes the door was gone, cut into shambles.

Logan entered the room. It was completely dark except for a glowing computer screen at the end of the room.

"Professor…" said Logan, "I knocked. You didn't answer…"

"…Are you even in here?"

No one replied. Logan didn't care. He approached the computer and looked intensely at its screen.

"Phoenix Phenomena…?" He searched the table in front of it for a mouse. Once he found it, he scrolled over the file and clicked it. Numerous other files appeared on the screen. The Gifted, Mutation, X-Gene, the list went on and on. Logan clicked on 'The Gifted.'

A list of names came up.

"Erik Lensherr. Namor Mackenzie. Melissa Jones. Charles Xavier. Thomas Raymond." Nearly three dozen names were listed. One in particular caught Logan's eye.

"James Howlett…" It was 'the original.' Logan's 'donor.' He clicked on the name. A dossier came onto the screen.

"James Logan Howlett, born December 12, 1915. Married to Itsu Akihiro-Howlett, deceased. Unnamed son, deceased." Logan stared off into space, "I…the original had a wife. A son."

Intrigued, Logan read on. Apparently, James' parents had died at a young age. He'd been sent to live with his grandparents, who were eventually killed in an automobile accident. At the age of 18, James moved to Japan, where he met Itsu and eventually married her. James had abandoned his wife, after finding out she was pregnant, and used the War as an excuse to do so. During the War, he'd fought with the likes of Captain America and Namor, a name he recognized from the list of 'Gifted.' After a brief paragraph detailing his leaving the war, the summary ended. No more information was kept.

"What the hell…?" Logan scrolled down the page. Nothing. Just a few scientific pieces of info like blood type and eye color. This couldn't be right…The Professor has said James had died. Surely there would be something about his death. And why the hell was James under a list of 'Gifted Individuals'? What did that even mean?

"I see you've found your way into my room."

Logan swerved around. The Professor was standing in the doorway, a frown creeping down his face.

"I was looking for answers," Logan admitted. He chose not to apologize; not to the man who had kept so much from him, "All I got were more questions. What the hell happened to James…"

"…Or should I be asking, who the hell am I really?"

The Professor's frown was replaced by a smirk, "You? You are Wolverine, the Ultimate Killer!"

Logan ran towards the Professor and grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, "Don't play games with me! Who am I?"

"I told you who you are. I told you The Truth." The Professor replied, "We are not defined as people by our genetic code, but by our actions. Your actions describe the very nature of your being, and you, as a person, are an animal. You are a Wolverine."

Logan's claws snikt'd out of his knuckles, "I'm not the animal here! You're the one that had innocent children killed!"

The Professor sighed, still rather calm despite Logan's obviously angry demeanor, "You're still upset about the last mission? Victor and Silver Fox did the right thing, you know. They saved numerous lives by ending those of the children."

"They didn't have to die!"

"I beg to differ!" Logan was tackled away from the Professor by a large brute of a man.

"Creed…" Logan growled, "Don't get into this."

"'Don't get into this?' Are you joking, Wolverine? We're all part of it! We're all part of this. _This_ means everything. _This _conflict_. This _question. _This _Truth." Victor Creed chuckled like a psychotic child.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Logan. Creed was muttering nonsense, just like the Professor. All this about truths and questions…what the hell was going on?

"_The Truth. _That's what's 'going on.' Your truth. My truth. The Sun's White Hot Truth. That's what we're doing, protecting The Truth. Protecting it with The Truth of Lies." Victor stated.

Logan didn't care about James anymore, or Itsu, or what was his dead son. All he wanted was to get away from this crazy. All of it.

Logan sprinted out of the room. As far as he could tell, nobody followed him. He kept running, all throughout the endless hallways and rooms, till he found his way to two large steel doors: Freedom.

Two men in army fatigues approached him.

"Agent Wolver…" Logan decapitated them without a thought. In just another second he'd cut the doors open and was running for his life.

He didn't care that he was leaving Silver Fox. He didn't care that he was leaving all that he had known for the past ten years…for what could have been his entire life. He had to keep going. He had to keep running.

And run he did. For miles upon miles he ran through the wintery forest, till his healing factor couldn't heal the sores on his feet fast enough and he was forced to collapse to the ground. Within half a minute he was running again. What the hell was wrong with them? What the hell was wrong with him?

Logan stopped, his claws unsheathed. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going? But it didn't matter, he had to get away from that. Or did he?

The man was shaken out of his thoughts by a rough, guttural noise coming from directly behind him.

"Ggrrrr…"

A large wolf stood just a few feet from him. Logan didn't say a word. He took a step to the side of the wolf. The wolf's growls only grew louder. Logan took another step. It lunged.

Logan was knocked to the ground. Blood splattered onto his face.

But it wasn't his blood. The wolf took one last breath and then died atop Logan's claws. The clawed man slid out from under the beast and pulled his adamantium claws out of the corpse.

That's when Logan heard the crying. Three wolf cubs emerged from behind where the mature wolf had once stood. Dear God…Logan had killed their mother. The wolf…it had only been protecting its young from him, a mysterious clawed man, a true murderer. Every step he'd thought he'd taken away was actually towards the wolf's kin, that was also why it hadn't moved. Maybe…maybe Logan really was an animal. Maybe he was a monster. Maybe he really was…

Wolverine.

Logan approached the three cubs. They all backed away from him, one growled. All he wanted to do was help. Logan held out his hands. One nipped him. Logan ignored the pain and the wound healed quickly.

"C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Logan bent down. One of the cubs stepped forward and sniffed his hand. Then another did. The last one did too.

After sniffing his hand for a brief amount of time, the three cubs began to gently lick it.

"…I promise I'll protect you…" Logan whispered.

_BAM!_

One of the cubs fell to its side, yelping while doing so. Its chest was in pieces. It died within seconds.

"What the hell?" Logan stood in front of the other two cubs.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Logan was rocketed to the ground by three immensely powerful shots. Blood exploded from his chest as he fell.

_BAM! BAM!_

The next two shots ended the lived of the remaining cubs, who had attempted to scurry away.

"No…" Logan growled, forcing himself through the pain to stand. The three bullets popped out of his chest as his wounds healed over, "NO!"

Logan ran towards where the bullets had come, claws unsheathed.

_BAM! BAM! _

One took a chunk off Logan's ear, the other hit his right arm. He pushed forward.

_BAM!_

This shot hit him right in his kneecap. After briefly falling to the ground, Logan began to crawl towards his attacker.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Five shots ripped through Logan's chest, right arm and head as he stood up again.

"God…damnit…" Logan cursed, coughing up blood as he did so. He made to it to his attacker. Behind a tree, dressed in his usual garb, stood Deadpool, a sniper rifle in hands.

"Hey, ol' buddy, ol' super-claw-y-assassin. Remember me?" Deadpool smirked under the mask.

Logan growled, "Wade, you made a big mistake coming after me, and an even bigger mistake killing those cubs."

"Sorry, brochacho, but the Prof told me to bring ya back and if I couldn't do that to kill ya, and those damn cubs got in the way! Plus, y'know, you have to have something to motivate you to go off on your big emotional quest and to beat the living shit out of Sabretooth!" Deadpool said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Logan took a step towards Deadpool.

"It's…" Deadpool shook his hand, "Never mind. All you need to know it's time for a…"

"…BOSS BATTLE, SUCKERS!"

Logan lunged at Deadpool, who flipped over his attack and threw away his sniper rifle, instead using two pistols. He unloaded a barrage of bullets upon Logan, who merely shrugged the attack off and cut off Deadpool's right arm.

"Hey! I can't just reattach those y'know!" Deadpool laughed sadistically as he grabbed his arm, reattached it, and fired his pistols again, "Oh wait! Yes I can!"

"Shut up!" Logan impaled 'Pool, and cut off both of his arms and legs.

"Sooooo not cool, broseph," Deadpool sarcastically said, already reattaching his body parts.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Wolverine lunged at Deadpool again. This time, Deadpool, while still on the ground, unsheathed a katana and blocked Logan's strike with it.

"Vibranium katana, sucker! The only thing that won't be cut like paper by your claws!" Deadpool flipped up, kicking Logan in the chest while doing so.

Logan shrugged off the attack and charged at Deadpool again. The ninja-ish person flipped over Logan and kicked him in the back. The clawed ex-assassin fell to the ground.

"Ever played Street Fighter?" Deadpool asked. As Logan stood up Deadpool punched him in the stomach.

"SHORYUKEN!"

"Ulgh!" Logan fell back to the ground.

"KO!" Deadpool cried.

"Don't…think…so!" Logan kicked Deadpool's legs out from under him, rolled on top of him and put his claws to Deadpool's throat.

"I lose! Good guy: 1! Bad guy…"

"Shut it, 'Pool!" Logan growled.

"I must rather say I agree with Wolverine on this one."

Both combatants twisted their heads to their left. Standing just a dozen yards from them, in a brown trench coat, on the edge of a cliff, was the Professor.

Suddenly, three helicopters rose up behind the man and two dozen soldiers climbed up from the cliff.

"Holy backup army, Batman!" Deadpool joked.

"Ready to come home, Logan?" The Professor asked.

"Never." Logan growled.

"Then you will die…" The Professor started, "Just as James did."

Logan stood up and away from Deadpool, who flipped his way back to the Professor.

The clawed man sighed.

"It'd going to be a long night…"

**Note: 4/6 complete! I hope you enjoyed it! And hopefully you guys are beginning to understand, or at least getting the hints about, my new origin for mutants. Please review! Seriously! It's the only payment I get for the time and effort I spend on this!**

**Next Time: In the penultimate chapter in this Infinite Universe Mini-series, Logan goes to war with Weapon X! Somebody Logan loves dies! (I bet you can guess who) And the first steps towards Infinite X-Men are taken!**

**Cover: Logan and Sabretooth in battle, at each other's throats.**

**Title: Vicious Circle**


End file.
